


Dio Mio!

by solangelochild19



Series: The trials of Solangelo [3]
Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Flirting, Italian speaking, M/M, Nipples, Pickup Lines, anal all, hot kissing, sucking, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Will starts flirting with Nico, pick-up lines and all, but Nico flirts back in Italian. Will challenges Nico, betting that Nico can't keep in his native tongue during sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be fun XP

"Hey there hot stuff," Will said one morning, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist.  
"Hi William," Nico said, feeling a pulse in Will's lower area up against his back; Will's full name was a turn on when Nico said it.  
"Wanna go exploring?I can take you on the adventure of your life," Will said in Nico's ear, using one of the pickup lines the Aphrodite cabin gave him. Nico flushed and then an idea came to him.  
"Posso mostrare il mio?" he said turning around."Mi piacerebbe condividere."  
"Um...Are you okay? You're speaking Italian." Will asked, getting even more turned on y Nico's deeper Italian language.  
"Penso che tu sia la persona piú caldo, piú sexy mai creato da Prometheus," Nico said, leaning in close. Will understood only one word: sexy. He pushed Nico onto the the bed and got in his face.   
"Bet you can't keep that sexy tongue during sex," Will said challenging him.  
"Watch me," Nico said, flipping Will over on the bed and started kissing him. They started sucking tongues and biting lips. Nico pulled away and started kissing Will's cheeks and nose.  
"Mi place il tuo lentiggini, mi amor," Nico said, trailing his hands up Will's shirt and eventually discarding it, reaching down to kiss the freckles on his shoulders and chest. Will moaned, still trying to make Nico break, so he pulled Nico's shirt off, going strainght for his nipples when the shirt was off, pushing him onto the bed. Will sucked and pinch making Nico moan.  
"Mio dio!Franculo! Will!"  
"Wow, still holding on?Hm..." Will reached own and palmed Nico through his pants, making Nico gasp and yell more in Italian.  
Will worked the zipper and button undone, sliding his hand in and pulling the hard cock out. He bent down and licked it, making Nico arch his back and practically yell out "Di piú! Di piú!" Will took that as a good sign and started bobing his head down faster and faster. "Franculo!"  
"Come on Sunshine, say it, say it!"  
"WILL!!" Nico screamed and he orgasmed, Wil swollowing it all.


End file.
